The Sins of a Lover
by febe22248
Summary: Larry Fanfic. Set in High School. Louis bullies Harry. Harry is forced to tutor his bully. See how that goes. Warning: Harassment in story.
1. Introduction

**The Sins of a Lover**

**AN: This little bit is a sort of introduction I suppose. ****This was written for my lovely friend Jessie. Title from Jessie as well.**

_Introduction thing_

He was waiting to hear them leave. All he could hear at the moment was laughing and then it was getting farther and farther until it had completely faded from his range of hearing. Harry peaked out of the rubbish bin he was far too familiar with. Luckily Tuesdays were burger days at his high school, so the smell wasn't TOO distinguishable and the comfort was quite nice really.

After he had made sure his bullies were gone, Harry climbed out of the rubbish and stumbled into the back car lot. He saw some cheerleaders pointing and laughing. He was used to it. He made his way to the front doors of the school.

"Nice cologne, wanker!" He heard Louis from behind. As he passed he pushed Harry's head into the door and walked in before him.

**AN: This was just a little bit I wrote to start it off. Don't worry, there will be actual chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sins of a Lover**

**AN: This is fictional. And I don't mean to disrespect or offend.**

**Chapter 1**

They were sitting in class. Same boring teacher. Same boring classmates. Most of which hated Harry, for reasons he wasn't sure. He was a straight A student and was always polite to people. He paid perfect attention in class. Even though the boys behind him, Louis and his little crew, would usually throw things at him while the teacher had her back turned. They played a little game of who could get the most paper stuck in his luscious curly hair. Poor Harry would always have to pick it out after English. It was routine by now.

Harry had exactly three classes with Louis. English, Science, and Gym. In Science Louis wouldn't bother him much due to the fact he would sit next to this preppy girl, Stacey, and copy off her work.

In Gym Harry would have to find hiding places so Louis wouldn't torment him. He would stay in his clothes almost always because he was shyly self conscious about his body. Harry would usually hide in the big opening behind the rock wall. And if they were forced to go outside then he had found a tall maple tree next to the track which he would climb up and sit in. Completely covered by leaves. He would usually just listen to music or read if the sun was shining enough.

Today was another one of those outside days. Harry was in his tree. This time he had enough light to read his book, The Fault in Our Stars. Sadly apparently there was also enough light to see through the leaves.

"Oh, so this is where you've gone off too? Hiding in trees like some sort of monkey. Should've guessed, you do look like a close relative of the ape." Yelled Louis from down below.

Harry could hear Jeremy and Steven, Louis's accomplices in hatred, snickering behind him.

"Oh god no. Please just no." Thought poor Harry. Putting his book into his back pack.

"Come on down to play." Taunted Jeremy Harry tried to scramble up the tree.

As he was reaching for a higher branch, his foot slipped and Louis jumped up and grabbed it. He pulled Harry down hard. Harry fell all the way down from the tree. As he landed, his elbow got cut by a rock on the ground and he landed straight on his back. Harry let out and 'Umph' and his back pack collapsed beside him.

"Strange, I thought monkeys had better balance." Snickered Louis walking towards Harry.

Harry shuffled himself to an upward position. As Louis, Jeremy and Steven got closer, Harry covered his face with his arms to protect himself. To his surprise nothing happened. He peaked to see why he wasn't being hit, to find that the boys had taken Harry's backpack and were ripping up all the papers and threw TFIOS in a muddy puddle.

"Now the book's like you, Harry!" Yelled Louis, "Rubbish and unwanted." The followers snickered at Louis' remark as they all walked towards the school gym.

Harry found the strength to lift himself up and limp over and gather his things. Homework, ruined. His backpack, soiled. The Fault in Our Stars, soggy. He pored everything into his soiled backpack and slowly limped back to the gym.

"Oh not again." Sighed Niall as Harry stumbled into the lunch room. Niall was Harry's best friend who, unlike Harry, was very social and seemed to be friends with everyone. "Let me help you." Sighed Niall and he put the bruised boys arm around his shoulder and helped him towards the toilets.

"Here, clean that elbow off." Niall was handing Harry a wet paper towel. Harry's elbow was bleeding bad and dirt was all around it. His ankle had been hurt during the process of falling down a tree. Dirt was smeared all over his clothes and his back pack was barely hanging in there.

"You really shouldn't just take that from them you know." Advised Niall.

"Well what do you expect me to do." Harry choked out. His eyes had started to tear up.

"Oh come on mate. You'll be okay." Niall came over and instinctively held Harry, who had begin to sob silently letting out a few distinctive in-hails Since Niall was a bit shorter than Harry, he had to back up a bit for Harry's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Come on now." Niall pulled away from poor Harry. "Let's get you something to eat." Harry dried his tears and followed Niall, who was carrying his soiled stuff.

They had gone off campus and gotten some food off the dollar menu at McDonald's. The whole lunch period, Niall was trying to cheer up Harry. However, nothing really seemed to work. Poor Harry was too damaged by now. He had been bullied since sophomore year, when Louis had just shown up. And it's weird. Louis never seemed to bully many others besides Harry. He figured he was just very unlucky.

**AN: Hope it's alright so far. If not,...well I don't know but I hope it is. There will be more, I just need to type it all out and edit and what not. Review please! Or not. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sins of a Lover**

**Chapter 2**

When school was out Harry and Niall walked home together. Louis never seemed to bother Harry when Niall was around.  
"Well goodbye and good luck." Niall said to Harry as he dropped him off at his house.

"Oh god, Harry!" Harry's sister, Gemma, nearly shouted from the doorway.

"Hey sis." Said Harry gloomily.

"What happened to you?" Questioned Gemma.

"I lost balance and fell out of a tree." Lied bruised Harry.

"Why were you in a tree?"

"Because I like trees." Stated Harry in a sort of sarcastic tone. He walked past her into the house.

. . .

After explaining his fake story to his Mum and step dad and washing up, Harry sat in his room re-doing all the homework Louis, Jeremy, and Steven had spoiled. He had trouble falling asleep that night knowing he would have to face them again tomorrow.

. . .

The next day in english they were getting back their tests with grades. As usual, Harry made an A. He could hear Louis behind him, "Fuck." Harry glanced back at Louis's desk. Before hearing a sharp, "Piss off hobbit hair!" he saw Louis's grade was a D. It was no wonder he hadn't learned anything seeing as how he spends the whole class period messing with Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson. Harry Styles." called Mrs. Johnson, "Please come here."

"Oh god." thought Harry, "Why? Just why?"

Both Harry and Louis went up to Mrs. Johnson's desk.

"Louis, I'm sure this is no surprise to you, but you are failing this class, and if you don't get your grades up by the end of the semester, I'm afraid you're going to fail English and be held back." Informed their teacher. Louis scoffed coldly.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Johnson but what does this have to do with me?" said Harry.

"Well Mr. Styles, I believe you should tutor him."

Harry and Louis did a sort of disagreeing grunt.

"You have straight A's so it shouldn't be a problem, Harry. Plus you would get extra credit which you need because it seems you're not doing so well in gym." Mrs. Johnson said in a sort of confused way.

Louis looked over to Harry like a lion to its prey. Harry sort of worriedly looked back for a second then locked his eyes on the teacher.

"So do we have a deal?" Asked Mrs. Johnson.

Louis mumbled, "Whatever." Then she looked back at Harry as he gulped and finally said, "Sure." in a hushed tone.

"Right then! you two will meet here after school until 4pm on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Fridays for the next three weeks.

Great. Harry had three classes to suffer through Louis and now he'll have to spend the next three weeks after school with him as well. Alone. No chance of running. Just great.

Both boys receded to their desks.

"See you Friday, hobbit hair." Louis smirked as he passed Harry to his seat. Harry just laid his head on his desk for the rest of the period.

**AN: First of all sorry it took me so long to update! I don't have a good excuse. But here you are! There is MUCH more to come. Trust me. Feel free to leave a review. Or not. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Sins of a Lover**

**Chapter 3**

Friday rolled around faster than Harry had wanted. He was sitting in English class. Jeremy had been playing the usual tormenting game of _how many little bits of paper could get stuck in Harry's hair_. Harry just sat there, occasionally brushing his hand through his silky curls. Louis was sleeping the whole class period so Harry didn't have to worry about him much.

It was lunch hour now. Harry walked into the cafeteria to see Niall talking with some of the "popular" kids.

"Oh hey, Harry!" said Niall cheerfully.

The other kids seemed to slowly get up and leave the table they and Niall were sitting at. Harry came and sat next to him.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you this yesterday but I have awful news." said Harry.

"What's up?"

"Wednesday in English, me and non other than Louis Tomlinson were called up to the teacher's desk."

"Oh god."

"Mrs. Johnson is making me _tutor_ him on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school." Harry dreaded to say.

"That sucks, mate!"

"I know!"

"You gonna do it? said Niall whilst shoving a few chips in his mouth.

"I have to! I need the credit for gym."

"Isn't he the reason you need credit in gym anyway?"

Harry looked down, "Yeah..."

"Aw I'm sorry, man." Niall sympathized now sipping on his Coke.

"Do you think you could come with me?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Sorry, no can do. I have football practice after school for the next month."

"Alright, it's fine." sighed Harry, "Well, wish me luck." He gave a weak smile.

The Time had come. Harry felt as if he were walking to his own funeral. His heart started beating faster as he edged toward the door of the English classroom. As Harry walked in, he was surprised to see that Louis was already there.

"Ah, hello Harry." greeted Mrs. Johnson.

"Hello." Harry replied and slowly walked closer to Louis.

He pulled out the chair and sat next to Louis without saying anything. Louis kinda just mystically stared into his eyes with a dour look on his face. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do.

"So, um..." Harry stammered out.

"Yeah we've got to do some stuff or something." Louis stated rather awkwardly.

"Right...so what do you need help in?"

"I don't know. Vocabulary I guess."

"Right then." Harry was getting out his vocab book.

"Well goodbye boys, close the door when you're done!" Mrs. Johnson politely said with a smile.

"You're leaving?" Harry nervously questioned, whipping his head over toward the teacher.

"Yeah you'll do fine on your own." said Mrs. Johnson far too cheerful for Harry's mood. "Goodbye!"

Mrs. Johnson left the English room without another word. You could hear here heals walking down the hallway.

"Well are we gonna do this or what?" said Louis in a surprisingly eager tone.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry refocused on Louis and the vocab nervously.

The whole thing was going very surprisingly well to Harry. Louis hadn't insulted him once or hit him at all. It was a side of Louis Harry had never seen before. Not that he had really ever gotten to see any sides of him besides aggressive. But now he wasn't being rude or anything. When the clock struck 4:30 the boys realized it was past the time they were to be done and Harry started putting all his paper back into his soiled back pack. Louis was looking at it in a sorrowful way. Harry had noticed Louis' look and tried to make the situation less awkward.

"Well I guess we'll pick up where we left off on Tuesday." Harry said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Right." Louis got up and walked around Harry to the door. "Bye." he said without turning around and left the classroom.

Harry waited a bit before exiting the room. He didn't want it to be anymore awkward seeing Louis in the hall than it already was having to tutor him.

**AN: Please read all of this. It's vital! Alright so I thought I would stop this chapter here. Yeah it's short but if you had the whole story out in front of you on notebook paper, and saw that you didn't actually divide it into actual chapters then you would probably do the same. Okay now don't hit me for taking for-fucking-ever to update. I have a problem. I apologize. :)? Anyway, I would like to make it noted that I think this is the most awful fic like ever, like I laugh at my own writing when typing this out. Just like, what even, Marissa? Anyway I am trying my best to fix it up to be better as I'm editing but there's not much I can do. If you continue to read then I am grateful. (Is this what it's like for the writers of Glee to see their episodes? hmm...) **

**Plus I would like to know if any of you would be cool with a version of this like a written commentary from me? Because I pretty much had something criticizing to say to every other sentence xD If so tell me in the review things.  
scratch that, I did it anyway. That can be found on my page. I would link you to it, but it won't let me. **

**Another plus, this isn't my best writing but I am much more proud of other ones I've written (there's another Larry) if you wanna check out my profile. :) Okay now I'm done. Review and stuff. ^.^**


End file.
